


Smoke

by Totalspiffage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Shotgunning, Trans Male Character, listen i am totally the worst, tobacco use and smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalspiffage/pseuds/Totalspiffage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo is intrigued by McCree's cigarillos, and asks to try it. McCree gives him a very personal demonstration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was smoking cigars with my dad when I realized how bad I needed this so here, have this terrible little thing. Now with smut.

When Hanzo had first encountered the cowboy on the rooftops, he feared he was intruding. McCree- no, Jesse, now- had just smiled and patted the spot next to him. They'd sat wordlessly, Jesse clearly deep in thought. It almost made Hanzo miss his voice, usually rambling about something or other. It was comfortable, however, and so Hanzo had sat, and waited until Jesse had finished his cigarillo, until they quietly retreated inside.

They would part ways in the early nighttime, the cowboy wishing him good night as Hanzo politely returned the sentiment. Their quiet camaraderie was a surprising, but welcome, turn, as it had been difficult to settle into the newly re-founded group. 

Jesse’s voice was smooth, like a fine whiskey. His eyes, lined by crows’ feet, were a dark brown that Hanzo unwittingly found himself lost in. The cowboy haunted him on and off the battlefield, although he couldn’t quite explain why. He knew the sound of McCree's- Jesse's spurs against the floor of the base, a welcome companion in an unsure time. Hearing Peacekeeper fire in battle was enough to calm him, assure him that Jesse was alright, that he was still fighting. He wasn't sure how he'd allowed the man to become so close, but he couldn't lie to himself.  

He couldn't lie to the quiet thud of his heart as they watched the sun dip below the horizon together when they were free to.

“Why do you smoke those things?” Hanzo asked one night, his voice quiet in the night air. McCree took a puff and a plume of smoke erupted from his lips, followed by a quiet chuckle. Hanzo had long since stopped denying the sound of his quiet laughter did not do things to him.

“Don’t tell me you never smoked cigars before, Shimada-san.” 

Hanzo grunted, “Only the kiseru pipe. It is different.” Hanzo watched the end of his cigarillo glow under the ash that was starting to build up. McCree just smiled. His smile was genuine. Hanzo hated it (he loved it).

“Guess you’ll have to try it yourself,” He moved to retrieve his smooth steel case from his pocket, but Hanzo held a hand up in polite refusal.

“That is not necessary. I do not wish to waste much, and tobacco is not really to my taste,” Hanzo wondered if his refusal would offend McCree- Jesse, he reminded himself. Just when they’d been getting along, he’d push him away again. Thinking quickly, he revised his statement, “I will share the one you’ve already lit, if you are willing.”

Jesse’s eyes were unreadable in the low glow of the rooftop lights, but he paused, as if surprised, “Y’don’t wanna do that, darlin’. I got bad habits and chew mine up somethin’ fierce. Don’t wanna gross y’out none.”

The other man snorted, “It would take more than a little saliva to disgust me, cowboy, I think you underestimate my tolerance for such things.” He found his gaze drifting to Jesse’s lips, where he seemed to be chewing on the cigarillo again nervously. It had been a long time since he had willingly sought out company, but the man beside him was certainly within his interest.

“I uh-, well, consider it just politeness, Shimada-san.” Jesse’s voice wavered even as he gave a friendly grin. Hanzo was sure he’d see a blush had the light allowed. A small form of self-satisfaction from flustering the cowboy manifested in his gut. A dare, a _game_.

Hanzo met his gaze with a small smirk before his tone darkened dangerously, “I’ve told you before that you may call me Hanzo. I insist. Share with me, Jesse.”

Jesse visibly swallowed at the use of his name, “Are you- are you meanin’ to flirt with me, Hanzo?"

So he _had_ noticed. Good. Hanzo continued to smirk, holding eye contact. “Perhaps.”

Jesse took a deep breath, seemingly steeling himself for something, controlling himself, “Right, okay, then I guess I can share my cigarillo. But I’m nothing short of a gentleman, so I’ll do you a favor.”

Hanzo said nothing, but raised a questioning eyebrow.

“I’m gonna invade your personal space for this, if that’s okay,” Jesse said, confidence returning to his voice.

Hanzo nodded. He truly wasn't sure what to expect, but the thought of Jesse closer to him was intriguing.

Jesse took a long, slow breath, bringing his fingers up to grasp the cigarillo before removing it from his mouth and setting it down safely. He kept his lips closed, and then he loomed over Hanzo, gripping his chin with a calloused hand. As their lips connected, Hanzo realized what he was doing. He caved. Hanzo parted his lips just as McCree opened his mouth. Smoke flowed into his mouth, a curious feeling. 

The smoke was peppery, oaky, and Hanzo let himself be drawn into the sensation of the smoke and the kiss before pulling away and exhaling in a shuddery breath. McCree chuckled, still not moving away from him as Hanzo hooked a finger into the loop of Jesse’s pants, making sure he couldn’t move away.

“Again,” he demanded, meeting Jesse’s gaze.

Jesse just hummed and sighed, “Darlin’, you sound good givin’ me commands.”

Desire flooded through Hanzo’s veins with their second smoky kiss, the taste of Jesse’s scent (cigarillos, he now knew) was intoxicating. Hanzo exhaled it all and went right back to kissing him, the taste of the tobacco now on them both. Their tongues met and Hanzo felt Jesse's hands on him, gently grasping both sides of his waist. Hanzo made a small noise and McCree kissed him harder. Their lips met insistently, gasps passing between them like the smoke they had just shared. Jesse broke the kiss as he looked at Hanzo, lust clear in his eyes even in the low light.

“Can’t smoke inside, but-," McCree panted against his lips, "I wanna take you somewhere private, if that’s okay by you.”

Hanzo kissed him again before pulling away, “Yes, take me. And then _take me.”_

His meaning was clear, and he heard the cowboy suck in a breath in anticipation.

Hanzo beat him to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is some smut, have at it folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever, but I was like writing and rewriting since I posted the first chapter. Hope it's worth the wait! Please note the updated tags. Hanzo is trans here as well, just thought I'd mention that because I said I was considering writing it and got an overwhelmingly positive reaction. 
> 
> LANGUAGE PSA: I used the terms clit, slit, folds, but no "vagina" or "pussy" etc- just mind that if it triggers your dysphoria to read that, I know everyone is different.
> 
> Sidenote, if there are any issues anyone has with the language used, -please- get in touch and I'll be happy to adjust. Actually, just any errors in general. I've read it too many times and I probably missed something. This is not meant to fetishize trans guys, but rather just include a trans man in a sexy scene, and this scene is based on personal experience. Please tell me if there is anything you would like me to change!

Jesse hadn’t, in his wildest dreams, imagined that he’d be bringing Hanzo _fucking_ Shimada back to his room that night. Had he known, _well_ , he might’ve actually cleaned. As it was, Hanzo _had_ beaten him there, smirking confidently outside the door as he approached. Jesse felt flustered all over again. Heat rose to his face as Hanzo looked him over. He tipped his hat, more due to sudden nervousness than etiquette.

Hanzo let out a quiet chuckle, the smile making his eyes crinkle just slightly. Jesse admired his face for a moment before Hanzo grew impatient with his staring and indicated the door with a nod.

_God, he wanted him. He’d wanted this man for months._

“Gimme a mo’ sugar, then I’m all yours.” He moved to unlock the door, swiping his card as the door rose out of the way. Hanzo just about pushed him inside the small dorm room, not even turning around as he fumbled for the closing switch.

His eyebrows were drawn, he looked downright predatory, and it made Jesse’s blood boil. Taking action, he pulled Hanzo to him, throwing a hand around his waist and one on his neck. He needed this. He leaned in and gave Hanzo the sweetest, softest kiss he could muster. Hanzo whined against him, and his hands fisted in the fabric of Jesse’s serape. The kiss held, not escalating, just the gentle pressure of their lips. Breaking away, Jesse kissed him again quickly, as if as an afterthought.

Hanzo just looked at him, surprised, for a moment, then dove back in. Hanzo led the kiss this time, and though he was clearly trying to replicate Jesse’s near-chaste one, it quickly built into something more carnal, something so _Hanzo._ The archer knocked his hat from his head. Hanzo tugged his lower lip between his teeth as Jesse’s tongue teased the other man’s mouth. They broke away panting and came back for more.

Breathlessly, Hanzo moved them backwards toward Jesse’s mid-sized bed. Jesse broke away to speak.

“Darlin’ I gotta know what you want, I wanna know what makes you fall apart,” he begged. Hanzo just smiled, his dark eyes smoldering as Jesse shuddered in anticipation.

“Jesse,” he hissed, leaning in to bite gently at his lips again. _God,_ Jesse thought, _I might lose myself just listening to him say my own damn name._ Hanzo continued, nosing at his collarbone as he placed soft kisses up toward his ear, “I want your mouth between my legs. Make me cry out for you, cowboy. And then, I want to see you come all over me.”

The cowboy couldn’t help himself, letting out a groan, “Anything you want, doll. Let me worship you tonight.” His heart was racing and his cock was throbbing in his jeans. Each pulse was torture.

Hanzo stripped first, Jesse breaking away to throw off his own serape and unbuttoning his shirt enough to at least to pull it up over his head. When his pants were finally, hurriedly discarded, he looked up, and was met with the full expanse of Hanzo’s body. He was strong, glorious, and completely bare. Jesse nearly tripped over his own briefs as he tried to remove them as quickly as he could.

Jesse couldn’t resist, pulling him in for another sloppy kiss. His hands roamed Hanzo’s chest, learning it by touch. There were some scattered scars, normal for dangerous people like them, although they certainly weren’t all from battle. Fine hairs dusted his pecs, and Jesse felt the urge to kiss down his entire chest.

As Jesse’s hand wandered lower, he met eyes with Hanzo, who nodded, his breath coming faster. His hand dipped between his legs, and he felt Hanzo’s folds, wet with arousal. Hanzo gasped at the slight contact as his eyes slid shut. Jesse kissed his neck, rubbing gentle circles at the top of his slit.

“I'm gonna make this good for you,” Jesse whispered against his skin. Hanzo sighed, hands clutching at Jesse’s hair desperately.

“I am no blushing virgin, I can take anything you can give me, cowboy, and I assure you that- ah-,” Hanzo broke off as Jesse brushed his sensitive clit again, “I will enjoy it.”

Jesse kissed his neck gently, working his way up to Hanzo’s earlobe before tugging at it with his teeth. “I’m a host, and you’re a guest, and I never leave my guests unsatisfied, handsome.”

“You talk too much.” Hanzo pushed him away and sat himself at the edge of Jesse’s bed, knees spread, smirking again. His gaze was intense, daring Jesse with his eyes. He looked magnificent, a god waiting to be pleasured, and damn if he could refuse a god.

The cowboy just grinned and knelt on the floor in front of him, “Allow me to put my tongue to work elsewhere for ya.”

The first contact of his tongue against Hanzo’s clit elicited a quiet groan, followed closely by Hanzo’s hand tangling itself yet again in Jesse’s hair. His hips moved of their own accord, seeking more friction. Hanzo let loose a string of desperate curses in his native language. Jesse took that as encouragement and dove in for more.

Hanzo tasted good, and his tongue lapped greedily at hanzo’s clit, sucking it gently before tracing circles around it. A broken moan escaped the man above him as he rocked himself against the other man’s mouth without hesitation.

Jesse broke away for a moment, “Y’mind fingers?”

Hanzo shook his head and replied, “No, please.” His voice was shaky and heavy with lust. The begging was a nice touch and Jesse took a moment to take a deep breath so he could focus on his partner. His hand joined his mouth as he slid one finger inside Hanzo, who gave a gasp of approval.

Jesse couldn’t get enough of the man under his ministrations. Every lick received a gasp, a whimper. Hanzo’s taste wound itself around his senses. How long had Jesse laid in this bed dreaming of this? Every night for at least three months, it had to be. His cock was fully hard, desperate for friction as he continued to pleasure Hanzo.

“I’m close, Jesse,” Hanzo whispered desperately, his thighs trembling as Jesse curled his finger within Hanzo, making his eyes slide shut again. He cursed, and Jesse sucked his clit as he felt Hanzo begin to finally lose control. Growing bold, Jesse added another digit, fucking Hanzo on them as he continued to press his tongue along his folds. Above him, Hanzo let out a final gasp. His grip on Jesse’s hair tightened, his hips moving rhythmically as he came. With a groan, he released Jesse and leaned back on the bed.

Hanzo caught his breath, and Jesse removed his finger, licking it clean. Hanzo sat up only to move backward on the bed, patting the bed in silent invitation. Jesse climbed on, straddling his partner.

“Jesse,” the man beneath him all but purred, “I believe there was more to my plan.” Hanzo’s hands found his bare thighs, running over them teasingly and purposefully evading touching where Jesse needed him most.

“Hanzo, darlin’, please, I need you,” he begged, his voice already wrecked before the man had even paid his cock any attention.

“Kiss me again, cowboy.”

Hanzo sounded just as good giving commands in bed as Jesse had imagined, and he leaned down, eager to please. Softly, their lips met. Jesse kissed him gently, almost chastely, just enjoying the feel of Hanzo’s mouth on his. Hanzo’s hand wound around his neck as his mouth opened. Jesse reciprocated, and Hanzo moaned as their tongues met again, the taste of Hanzo’s arousal mixing with the heady smoke they had shared outside.

“Hanzo,” Jesse moaned against his lips. The other man gave a pleased hum, his hand drifting to Jesse’s hard cock. Jesse pulled away from the kiss to curse under his breath, and Hanzo chuckled, giving it an experimental tug.

“Shit, honey, that feels like heaven,” Jesse said, his breath leaving him all at once as Hanzo’s hand stroked lazily. The man beneath him watched him like a predator, as if thriving off of Jesse’s reactions.

“Imagine when I ask you to fuck me, then,” Hanzo said, his smirk only growing as Jesse gasped above him.

“Lord, if you want that, then I want that.”

Hanzo continued stroking him, Jesse’s hips stuttering and thrusting into his fist, “Perhaps another time, when I figure out what makes you come apart for me, I’ll ride you for hours, drawing out your release just to enjoy you for as long as I can.”

Jesse’s eyes had slid completely shut, the lewd descriptions spurring him on as Hanzo continued to tease him, “Fuck, Hanzo, all I need is you.” The honesty left him in a burst, and Jesse felt Hanzo take a deep breath, as if to relax himself.

“Have you come to thoughts of me before?”

 _Shit. Caught in the act_. Jesse opened his eyes and met Hanzo’s gaze. He nodded. 

“Good. You thought of eating me out? Of fucking me? Of me fucking you?” Hanzo’s voice dipped even lower, almost growling, and his strokes grew more rapid.

“A-All of those things darlin’ I just- fuck-,” he broke off as Hanzo swiped his thumb over his glans on an upstroke, “You look at me like that and I can’t not think of all the things we could be doin’.”

“Interesting,” Hanzo said, “I want you to come for me, Jesse.”

Jesse gasped, his hips moving again, feeling his orgasm only moments away, just out of reach. Hanzo pumped his length faster, moving along with his thrusts. The man beneath him just watched, and Jesse groaned.

“So- so close.”

“That’s it, come for me, come all over me, I need to see it.” His low, begging tone sent Jesse over, bucking into Hanzo’s fist, painting his lover’s chest with streaks of white. Boneless, Jesse collapsed beside his partner.

Hanzo carded a hand through his hair soothingly, and Jesse leaned into the touch. After a minute, Jesse caught Hanzo’s wrist to place a kiss on his palm. Hanzo studied him for a moment, and Jesse just smiled, letting his hand go and sitting up again.

“Lemme just grab something to clean you up,” Jesse said, fumbling for the tissues on his bedside table. He sat up and wiped his mess up as Hanzo watched him, a curious look on his face.

“I was going to suggest you clean the mess with that mouth of yours,” he said, “But we shall save that for another time, I suppose.” His tone was lighter, now, not nearly the teasing torture of before.

Jesse threw the tissues away with a laugh and leaned back against Hanzo’s side, “Just mighty thrilled you wanna do this again, honey.”

Hanzo laughed as well, but said nothing more, leaning in to capture the cowboy’s mouth with another searing kiss, and then another, and another. When they finally parted, a small smile graced Hanzo’s usually severe features.

“Let us rest for now,” he said quietly, “I may wish for more of you in the morning.”

Jesse’s heart beat faster in his chest and he kissed Hanzo again, settling against his side comfortably, face to face.

“Can’t believe all’a this just from a little smoke,” Jesse murmured, smiling.

“Where there is smoke, there is fire. Perhaps I’ve been ignoring this fire for too long.” Hanzo's voice was soft, affectionate. Jesse smoothed a thumb over his lover’s cheek. Hanzo took the chance to catch his hand. His lips pressed to the flesh of the cowboy’s palm, a return of Jesse’s own action.

McCree felt his heart catch in his throat as he met Hanzo’s eyes.

 _Where there’s smoke, there’s fire, alright. Shit._ Jesse’s thoughts whirled as he felt himself drift off. He pressed himself closer and closed his eyes, the warmth from the archer’s body only stoking the flames, pulling him in and burning him up. He dreamt of dragons and smoke and arrows and allowed himself to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: http://totalspiffage.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @totalspiffage

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think, my dudes.
> 
> and hit me up on tumblr at http://totalspiffage.tumblr.com or at @totalspiffage on the tweets


End file.
